The present invention relates generally to the lighting field and, more particularly, to a device for changing the lamp (bulb) in lighting fixtures where access to the lamp (bulb) is limited.
The present invention is a lamp (bulb) change system for luminaires where the bulb is surrounded by an optical system that does not allow access for it to be changed; and for luminaires where lamp change is inconvenient, as on poles that are high above the ground and the removal of a large portion of the luminaire is impractical; and also for a lamp change system that is integrated into the pole or stem of a luminaire where the pole or stem provides structure for access to and the alignment of the lamp change system.
Other objects, features and advantages will be apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which: